


Blood and Sand

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Ra’s Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Ra’s and Bruce duel it out on the desert sand.





	Blood and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Ra’s/Bats week. Ra’s wins.

Bruce collapsed to the ground, blood seeping into the desert sand. Before him, Ra’s held his bloody sword aloft. Batman had been defeated.

In one swift movement, Dick picked up Bruce’s fallen sword and struck at Ra’s. Ra’s leapt back as Dick continued to lunge at him. Dick fought fiercely, his eyes filled with a rage that Ra’s had never seen before. Ra’s was silent, focusing on the fight. Dick looked ready to kill. Dick drove his foot into the loose sand, anchoring himself in the dune as he forced Ra’s back again.

“Dick.”

Dick froze, reeling around towards Bruce’s voice.

“Bruce!”

Ra’s took that moment to strike. Dick fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding side. It was only a flesh wound, but it hurt.

“Take your Detective, Richard,” Ra’s said, standing over him. “Never return.”

Dick hobbled his way over to Bruce and hoisted him up onto his shoulder. He glanced back once at Ra’s, hatred in his eyes. He carried Bruce back to the Batplane, blood trailing behind them.


End file.
